Reptiles Rebel
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Takes place a few days after TO3.The 3 agents invade DOOM to stop Snaptraps latest invention. However,things take a turn for the worst when Petropolis' reptile citezens are brainwashed, including Chameleon. Can Kitty & Dudley stop Snaptrap&save Chameleon?
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny day in Petropolis.

T.U.F.F. agents Kitty, Dudley, and Chameleon were in town shopping for office supplies.

"Man this stuff is heavy. Chameleon, can't you turn into a shopping basket or something?" Kitty whined.

"But that gives you the easy job. I'll still have to carry all this stuff." Chameleon retorted.

"Yeah, but you'll be helping us." Kitty insisted.

"You're not gonna-"

Suddenly, Kitty's wrist comunicator went off. Chief appeared on the screen.

"What is it, Chief?" Kitty asked.

"Snaptrap is at it again. He's at D.O.O.M. headquarters about to activate some new invention of his. I want you 3 to stop whatever he's doing. Got it?" the flea asked.

"Roger that, Chief."

The 3 agents and started for DOOM headquarters.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

They arrived at the evil lair.

"Hold it right there, Snaptrap!" Kitty yelled as she and her teammates burst into the room.

"Well well, T.U.F.F. agents. You're just in time to witness the activation of my latest invention, the Reptile Controler!" Snaptrap laughed, his eyes spinning as he did so.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Kitty retorted.

She pulled out a lazer gun, and fired it at the remote in Snaptrap's hand. The rat dropped it with a yelp, and Chameleon grabbed it with his tongue.

"Game over, Snaptrap." Dudley smirked as he took the remote and smashed it.

"Oh no! This would be terrible! If I didn't have a back-up." Snaptrap pulled out another remote, and pushed the button.

A giant machine rose up out of a hole in the ground, and metal rings started flying out of slots in the machine. Most of them flew into town.

Citezens ran screaming as the rings flew after them. They began latching onto the reptile citezens, whose eyes then glew red and they started attacking people.

"Quick you 2! We need to shut that thing off!" Kitty said. "Chameleon, can you turn into something to block those slots?"

"Sure," Chameleon replied, "That'll be easy-"

Before he could do anything however, a ring flew into him and closed shut around his neck.

"Chameleon no!" Kitty yelled.

"Now my reptillian slave! Attack!" Snaptrap ordered.

Chameleon, whose eyes were now red, got up and started attacking Kitty and Dudley.

"Chameleon wait! It's us!" Kitty yelled as she ducked under his tail."It's Kitty and Dudley-"

She was cut off when she was sent flying into Dudley after being hit with Chameleon's tail.

"Dude, seriously not cool." Dudley retorted as he and Kitty stood.

"We gotta snap him out of it." Kitty said.

"How do we do that?"

"I don't know. Let's get back to headquarters and work out a plan there."

Kitty and Dudley raced for the exit.

Surprisingly, they made it out and headed for T.U.F.F.

Snaptrap laughed. "Those fools can't stop me or my army of brainwashed reptiles! And once I set it up to control reptiles around the world, I'll be unstoppable! Ahahahaha!"

xxoxoxoxxoxo

Well that's chapter 1. Hope it's okay. R&R! 


	2. What's the Game Plan?

After arriving at T.U.F.F. HQ, Kitty and Dudley explained what happened.

"Now Snaptrap has control over all the reptiles in Petropolis, including the Chameleon." Kitty finished.

"Well this is terrible. We gotta find a way to snap the reptiles of Petropolis out of their brainwashed state." Chief announced. The room was silent for a full minute.

"So, any ideas?" Dudley asked.

"Not a one." Chief replied.

"Ok, we just need to destroy Snaptrap's machine. That should snap them out of it, right?" Kitty asked.

"Sounds like a plan. But the only problem is, Snaptrap has the Chameleon on his side. Chances are you'll have to fight him. He won't be easy to beat."

"We can handle it, Chief, don't worry." Kitty assured him. "Dudley, let's go."

"Right, to the T.U.F.F. mobile!"

The two agents headed for the garage.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile, at D.O.O.M. HQ.

"Once I finish the upgrades, I'll be able to control reptiles around the world! Ahahahaha!" Snaptrap laughed.

"What's the point of that, sir?" Ollie asked.

"...You know, I really don't know. But it sounds evil! And that's all I need!"

Meanwhile, Chameleon, still under control of the Reptile Controler, was on the rocky wall, his eyes looking around the room. He spotted a bug.

"OH! Lady bug!" he shot his tongue and swallowed the bug. "What the? What am I doing here?"

He looked around in confusion, then his gaze landed on Snaptrap.

"Oh, right, we were supposed to be stopping you from activating some machine."

"Hey, how did you snap out of it?" Snaptrap asked in utter disbelief.

"Well it doesn't matter, I'm going to stop you."

Snaptrap pushed the button on the remote to the machine, and the brainwashing ring reactivated. Chameleon continued crawling along the wall.

"So, eating bugs brings them back to thier senses? How much sense does that make?" Snaptrap asked. "Larry, get some bug spray. Make sure the reptiles don't get any bugs."

"On it boss."

"Oh, and get me a sandwhich while you're at it, I'm famished."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Can Snaptrap be stopped? Stay tuned to find out! R&R! 


	3. Fighting the Chameleon!

Kitty and Dudley stood outside D.O.O.M. HQ.

"Alright, so what's the game plan?" Dudley asked.

"We sneak in, and one of us creates a distraction, while the other takes care of Snaptrap's machine." Kitty answered.

"Right, leave the machine to me. I'm a genious at turning stuff off. Like the TV in the break room."

Kitty looked at him. "Blasting it with a lazer, isn't turning it off. You distract Chameleon and Snaptrap, I'll handle the machine."

They headed for the door, and quietly snuck in.

They hid behind some rocks, and peered into the room.

"Look, there's the Chameleon. How are you gonna distract them?" Kitty asked.

"Just watch me." Dudley said, then jumped from behind the rocks.

"HEY! BUDDY! OVER HERE!" he shouted.

"T.U.F.F.! I really need better security around here!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"You threw all the security guards into the shark tank sir." Ollie stated.

"Oh right. Well it doesn't matter. I still have you're friend on my side. Chameleon, attack!"

Chameleon landed in front of Dudley.

"Now Chameleon, I'm sure there's a non fighty way to work this out-"

Dudley was sent flying, and crashed into the wall.

"Or not." he finished, and slid to the floor.

Kitty ducked behind the rocks, but Chameleon had already spotted her. He transformed into a cannon, and sent a cannon ball at the rock pile. It was blown to bits.

"Well, this plan worked out well." Kitty muttered.

She took a fighting stance.

Chameleon returned to chameleon form, and sent a kick at her. She ducked, and grabbed his ankle.

"Sorry about this Chameleon." she spun and threw him against the wall. She ran for the Reptile Controler. Just as she reached it however, something wrapped around her ankle, and yanked her off balence. She looked and saw the Chameleon's tail wrapped around her ankle tightly.

"Sorry agent Kitty, but you're not stopping me from launching my greatest plan yet." Snaptrap laughed.

"Think again, Snaptrap." Dudley yelled.

"There's no chance of you stopping me. With the Chameleon under my control, you don't stand a chance. Now Chameleon, finish them off."

Chameleon transformed into a giant dragon.

"Oh snap." Kitty and Dudley muttered.

Chameleon took a breath, then blew fire at the agents.

"WAAH!" they dove out of the way of the inferno.

"Dudley, you go take care of the machine. I'll distract the Chameleon." Kitty ordered.

"I don't know, he looks pretty focused to me." Dudley said.

"Just go."

They split up. Dudley ran for the machine. Chameleon swung his tail at him.

Dudley jumped over it, and continued running while Kitty fired a lazer gun at Chameleon. It hit the ceiling, and a few rock fell on his head. He growled, and was about to send another blast of fire at Kitty, but he stopped.

Kitty noticed where he was looking, and saw a lady bug. She smirked as she got an idea, and picked up the bug.

"Oh Chameleon, I have a nice juicy lady bug."

Chameleon shot his tongue at the bug. Kitty let it go just in time, and the spotted bug was swallowed.

"What happened?" Chameleon asked as he looked around.

"So, eating bugs snaps you out of it? Wierd, but whatever." Kitty muttered.

"Curses. Larry! I thought I told you to take care of the bug problem!" Snaptrap yelled. He pulled out the remote to the machine again. "Oh well, I'll just reactivate the collar again."

Before he could push the button however, a lazer beam hit his hand, making him drop the remote with a yelp.

"Sorry Snaptrap, but I'm shuttin' your plan down." Dudley said as he pulled a lever on the machine down. The Reptile controlar shut off.

In town, the collars opened and fell to the ground, and the citezens cheered. At T.U.F.F., everyone was watching everything taking place in town on a TV, and they all cheered.

The collar on the Chameleon opened and fell to the floor. A little dazed, he returned to chameleon form.

"Oh, my head. What happened?" he asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later, but first let's bag Snaptrap." Kitty replied.

Snaptrap made a run for the exit, but was stopped by Dudley.

"Where you goin' Snaptrap?"

"Well, this isn't going how I wanted." Snaptrap muttered.

"I have question. Are we going to need that machine?" Chameleon asked.

"No, why?" Kitty asked.

"Oh no reason."

Chameleon pulled out a lazer and fired it at the Reptile Controler. It was reduced to ash.

"Ok, I'm good. Let's go." he said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

R&R! 


	4. Epilogue: Chameleon

Epilogue.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In the break room, Chameleon was sitting at a table drinking coffee.

"Hey Chameleon," Kitty greeted, walking into the room with Dudley, "How are you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine."

"Good. Chief says he wants you to take the rest of the day off, just to be safe."

"Oh, fine. But there's nothing to do at home. And the good TV shows don't start till nine."

"Well, we get off in about an hour, we could all hang out then."

"Movie night!" Dudley shouted.

"Hm, ok why not."

"Great, see you then." Kitty and Dudley left the room.

Chameleon sighed. 'She's so nice...and pretty...and-gah! What am I saying!'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I think I see a romance blooming. Can't wait to start the next stories. Hope you liked, R&R! 


End file.
